


love is,

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Spoilers up to episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is a year or two compared to that<br/>warm evening love, that<br/>thrilling, exciting,<br/>new and refreshing,<br/>“This is forever”<br/>type of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is,

love

is a wonderful thing. 

sometimes love is fleeting. sometimes cyclic.   
sometimes you love someone now but not then.  
sometimes you feel like you could walk upon  
the very ocean itself, far across to  
the place between the sun and the stars,

to the place where the violet sky meets the  
midnight hues, blues, blacks, mysterious colours  
that bring you back to that time on the hill  
all alone in the entire planet 

but for the three of you. 

and.

what is a year but an abstraction of  
some concept you don't care to understand?  
what is a year or two compared to that  
warm evening love, that  
thrilling, exciting,  
new and refreshing,  
“This is forever”  
type of love?

and.

what is a year but a fixed measure of  
time, and what has that got on love? love is  
something immeasurable, something gold,  
a warmth, a shield, that  
nostalgic feeling  
when you know you've lost  
that something you can't  
quite pinpoint. 

year number three. a year for each of you.   
nights never used to be so chilling, down  
to the very bone, a soul-crushing cold.   
year number three, but for you, it's almost 

as if no time has passed at all.

as if each year was but a day. 

because when you're in love,  
what is the meaning  
of “time”, and why  
does it hurt  
so much.


End file.
